Thunder and Lightning
by arizonasinterns
Summary: One-shot. Nikki and Vix sit down to watch a thunderstorm together, but Vix takes a little convincing...


**AN: just a little one-shot I thought up. I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry it's been so long since I've updated my other fics, they should be better when exams are done. **

Vix frowned as she looked over the beautiful city scape of Berlin from the floor length studio apartment windows, and at the dark cloud slowly smothering the bustling city.

Vix _hated_ thunderstorms.

She was scared of them. Not that she'd ever admit it, but anyone who knew Vix well enough knew that there was something about them that she couldn't handle.

"Nikki..." she shouted into the quiet apartment. The sound of Vix's soft voice ringing through the spacious halls snapped Nikki's attention from the book she was reading.

She heard a slight grumble from outside and chuckled to herself, as she now knew why her partner needed her presence. The brunette made her way to the lounge, where she found Vix already curled up on the couch, hiding under a blanket. Nikki rolled her eyes as she began pulling the cushions from the couch and creating a makeshift chair on the floor by the window.

She reached her hand out to Vix. "Come on." She said simply. "What are we doing?" Vix questioned wearily, slowly extending her arm to meet Nikki's. The brunette took it hauled the smaller woman to her feet. "Watching the storm!" She beamed, plopping herself onto the cushions.

Vix looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. Nikki patted the space next to her. Caramel orbs rolled as she reluctantly lowered herself to the floor in front of the darkening sky.

"Nikki..." she whined. "I'm scared." The brunette wrapped the cover around both of them, just as the first lightning bolt struck, turning the sky a brilliant, bright white. Vix squeaked, throwing her face into the safety of Nikki's chest. Her blue eyes turned sympathetic as she rubbed her girlfriend's back, attempting to soothe her nerves.

"Hey, I'm right here." She whispered into caramel locks. Vix sat up, her head resting into the crook of Nikki's neck as the first rumble of thunder came, growing in volume as it echoed across the sky.

"What if we get struck, Nikki?" Vix's voice was quiet, lost in the sound of the thunder. Nikki turned to face her, linking their fingers together under the blanket. "Sweetheart, the chance of getting struck by lightning is 1 in 3,000, and that is when you're _outside_." Nikki informed her. It was times like this that Vix scowled at Nikki's never ending knowledge.

"Yeah, but, that flat in Greenock got struck last year, and caught fire, remember?" Vix continued, not convinced with Nikki's figures. Nikki recalled the late July storm that came out of nowhere last summer, as the pair were wandering along the beach, hand in hand, and had to shelter from the torrential downpour in a playground. It was later that night that they had seen footage on the news of the top floor of a high rise flat billowing thick black smoke, after a lightning bolt had struck the roof.

Nikki brushed the back of her hand with her thumb for reassurance. "Don't worry about it, Vix. That's not going to happen to us, okay?" She smiled, kissing Vix's tanned forehead.

They turned their heads back to the window just in time to catch the second flash, this time a large pink bolt streaking across the grey sky. Vix jumped, less so than last time. Nikki squeezed her hand.

"It's not _so_ bad." Vix finally admitted. "It's kind of pretty to watch, you know?" She said, not moving her gaze from the window as she talked to Nikki. The thunder rumbled again, shaking the window frames slightly, as it grew louder.

Nikki let her tired body relax as Vix's head came back to lay on her shoulder. "You know, there wouldn't be any lightning without the thunder." Nikki said. Vix frowned in disbelief. "Really?" She said, craning her neck to look up at her girlfriend. They began to hear the rain patter down on the window ledge outside, getting heavier as the cloud darkened.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, you never see lightning without thunder to follow." She informed the younger woman. "It's like Batman and Robin." The brunette said as she diverted her gaze back to the window. Vix scoffed. "That was going well until your cheesy comic book analogy!" Nikki blushed, grinning. "Yeah, okay, how else was I meant to explain it to you?" She laughed.

Another bright flash broke the conversation, as the pair's attention was drawn back to the display outside their window. The thunder rumbled louder this time, it rung in their ears.

They sat in contented silence, just watching. Sometimes watching the clouds, or each other, when they thought the other wasn't looking, which of course they were. Nikki mostly. Nikki loved to just sit with Vix, whilst watching a movie, or reading a book, Nikki would never stay on task. She would spend most of the time taking in every aspect of Vix's face, as if trying to memorise it somehow. So that it could never be erased from her mind.

Not long after she turned her face back to the window, Vix broke the silence. "Nikki?" She said, quietly, questioning. "Mm?" The brunette replied, not taking her gaze from the window. "You're the thunder to my lightning." Vix said.

Nikki turned to look at her then, her face hooded in the ambient lighting, her caramel locks cradling her face perfectly. She couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks, or the growing smile on her lips as she took Vix's face in her hands and leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you." She whispered against her lips, closing her eyes and capturing Vix's bottom lip between her own.

Vix's hands snaked around Nikki's neck and into her hair as the kiss grew passionate. Everything about the moment was perfect, and they both knew it. They felt each other's heart beating wildly in their chests, and knew that it was impossible for either of them to love anyone else as much as they loved each other.

A blinding blue streak on the horizon broke the spell, and their lips detatched as they both jumped. Their limbs still intertwined kept them close together as they laughed at the situation.

They settled back into the pillows to watch the rest of the storm, Vix's head on Nikki's chest, and their hands as intertwined as their hearts.


End file.
